A majority of the alignment devices and machines are cost prohibitive for the use of the everyday “do-it yourselfer.” The electromechanical and mechanical devices developed, are for the professional repair shop and/or vehicle manufacturer. These devices incorporate computers, alignment racks and frames, with or without highly involved and complexly designed emitting and receiving devices with associated circuitry. Even some of the devices intended for the “do-it yourselfer” have turned out to be expensive, not easily used, and/or not encompassing in their capabilities. This invention solves all of these problems.